Sway
by aryssamonster
Summary: Quogan. Quinn doesn't want to dance at prom. Lola wants to fix that.


**So this random plot hit me during the middle of sixth period today. I suppose a combination of A) the Chasing Zoey commercial Sunday and B) my prom on Saturday makes for random story ideas. XD**

**Please excuse any spelling errors. I'm learning that it's very difficult to type while wearing acrylic nails.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**- Jesusfreak991  
**

* * *

"Won't you go dance a _little_?" Lola pleads with me for, at the very least, the twelfth time tonight.

"No," I reply flatly.

"Quinn," she whines, drawing out the 'I' in my name. "What was the point of coming to prom if you won't dance?" She puts her hands on her hips and pouts at me.

"I don't dance," I mutter, trying in vain to catch a glimpse of Logan through the crowd.

"You used to," Lola argues. "Is it because you don't have a date? It is isn't it? I'm going to find you someone to dance with. You _will _dance at least once before the end of prom."

It takes nearly all of my self control to not tell her that yes, not only do I have a date, but that date has been my boyfriend for the better part of six months. I manage to restrain myself, however. I'm pretty certain that Logan isn't ready to out our relationship yet.

"No Lola," I grimace. "I don't want to dance."

Lola frowns and storms off, leaving me to sit alone by the snack table. Moodily, I grab a brownie and praise God for the few moments of Lola-less peace I've been granted. Unfortunately, that peace doesn't last long. Lola comes back a few minutes later, a confused looking Logan in tow. She stops in front of me and he stands right behind her.

"Quinn, meet your new dance partner," Lola says proudly. A look of horror passes over Logan's face. '_Does she know?_' he mouths over her shoulder. I shrug. Lola, thankfully, doesn't catch our exchange. I tune back into what she's saying, catching the end of what I'm sure was a long rant about my lack of social behavior.

"…and I figured that you'd be more likely to dance with a partner if you _knew _the person. Logan is the only one of our friends who doesn't already have a date. I know you two hate each other, but just try to make it work, yeah?" she smiles brightly and pushes Logan towards me. "Have fun, you two." She runs off to join Vince on the dance floor, leaving me with Logan.

"Hey," I say shyly, smiling up at him. Logan reaches down and discreetly takes my hands in his.

"You look beautiful," he says softly. I blush.

"You're not too bad yourself," I tease. He's wearing a black tux with a blue tie that exactly matches the shade of my dress. I realize how lucky we are that Lola didn't notice this.

"Did you bring it?" I nod and pull a small, black package out of my purse. He gave the small box to me earlier that morning, telling me that I would need it at prom.

"Give it here." I hand the box to him. He lifts the lid off and pulls out a beautiful purple corsage. "For you, m'lady." He lifts my left hand and slips it onto my wrist.

"Aww," I smile, jumping up and throwing my arms around my boyfriend's neck. "I love it." He smiles, excited that he picked the right thing.

I let go of him and we both sit down. I'm suddenly hyper-aware of Logan's presence. It's all I can do to keep myself from kissing him right there. From the look on his face, he's feeling the same way. We sit in silence for a few awkward minutes. It isn't until the music changes from typical fast dance stuff to romantic slow music that Logan breaks the silence.

"Do you want to dance?" his voice is strained, as if he isn't sure of what my answer will be. I nod reassuringly and we both stand up. He takes my hand to lead me through the crowd and onto the dance floor. A little Freshman, delegated by the Yearbook committee and ASB to be at prom, snaps a candid picture of us.

"You two are going to get married one day, I swear," he laughs.

"Us? We aren't-" Logan motions between us with his free hand, but the kid cuts him off.

"I've seen you making out by the fountain," he shakes his head in amusement. "But don't worry. Your secret is safe…at least until the yearbook comes out. My camera's seen you by the fountain too." He winks and walks away, taking pictures of other unsuspecting couples as he goes.  
Logan and I look at each other helplessly for a moment before silently deciding to completely ignore the photographer kid. We continue onto the dance floor. I awkwardly put my arms around his neck while his hands slide around my waist with practiced ease. We sway in time to the music, standing at least a half foot apart to at least try to keep our secret safe. However, as the dance progresses, we can't help but get closer and closer until there is no room between us at all anymore. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Babe?" Logan whispers in my ear. His breath tickles the back of my neck, making me shiver.

"Yeah?"

"I don't care what they think, you know." I lift my head for a moment to search for my boyfriend's eyes. Is he saying what I think he's saying? He locks his gaze with mine. "I'm tired of pretending that I don't have the hottest girlfriend on campus," a playful smirk crosses his face.

"You want to tell them?" I grin. He nods. "I feel the same way." He hugs me closer. I rest my forehead in the crook of his neck.

"And Quinn?" his voice is softer and sweeter now.

"Hm?"

He lifts a hand to my face and tilts my chin so that I'm looking straight into his eyes. His gaze is intense.

"I love you Quinn."

My heart goes into somersaults. I blush to my toes, I'm sure. He's never said that before!

"I love you too Logan." And I do. I've never been more certain of a thing in my life, which is saying a lot for someone with an IQ like mine.

Logan's eyes light up. He presses his lips to mine and I can't help but kiss back. The crowd around us cheers and wolf whistles. I hear photographer boy taking another picture of us.

Somehow, I don't think we'll have to worry about telling our friends about us anymore. I'm sure they already saw. And I couldn't be happier.


End file.
